Silvermoon City
Silvermoon is also the name of a game server. For articles about the server, see US Server Silvermoon or European Server Silvermoon Silvermoon is the capital of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, located within the Eversong Woods. The breathtaking capital city of the blood elves may rival the dwarven capital of Ironforge in the world's oldest, still standing, capital. Recently rebuilt from the devastating blow dealt by the evil prince Arthas, the city houses the largest population of blood elves left on Azeroth. History thumb|Silvermoon in Warcraft 3 The capital city of Quel'Thalas, Silvermoon was founded by the high elves after their arrival in Lordaeron thousands of years before. The city was constructed out of white stone and living plants in the style of the ancient Kaldorei Empire. The city contained the famous Academies of Silvermoon as a centre for the learning of Arcane Magic and Sunstrider Spire, a majestic palace home to the Royal family of the high elves. The Convocation of Silvermoon (also known as "The Silvermoon Council"), the ruling body of the high elves was also based here. Across a stretch of ocean to the north is the island that contains the Sunwell. Although Silvermoon itself was left relatively unscathed from the second war, in the third war the Death Knight Arthas led the Scourge into the city, attacking it on his quest to reach the Sunwell. The High Elven King was slain and the majority of the population killed. Scourge forces held the city for a time but abandoned it after the depleting of its resources. Though the city was attacked by the Scourge, it is not as destroyed as one might think. Though many of its plants are dead, and the occasional dead body is sprawled across the cobblestone, the city was immune to the fire and destruction. Silvermoon now resembles a ghost town, intact, but eerily abandoned. Nevertheless, treasure hunters often frequent Silvermoon to try and find some of the valuable artefacts that the elves left behind before they deserted the city, but the ghosts of Silvermoon's past inhabitants prevents anyone from taking anything. In World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Silvermoon will be the capital of the blood elves. It seems that during the time in between Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne and World of Warcraft, Silvermoon was retaken by the blood elves and restored to much of its former glory. How it was done, or what happened to the ghosts of the high elves that haunted the ancient halls, is not yet known. A great deal of demonic energy has been used. Chained soul crystals, full to the brim with trapped demons, now dot the city and power up all the various magical contrivance, including many floating spires and castles. Since the blood elves are cut off from the rest of civilization, the Undercity (headed by a former High Elf) created a two-way permanent portal to Silvermoon, allowing quick access to the rest of the world. source Areas thumb|300px|Map of Silvermoon Silvermoon today is in fact only the east half of the original city, the west half was destroyed by the Scourge during the Third War. The Dead Scar (the path taken by Arthas Menethil and his undead on the quest to resurrect Kel'Thuzad, which carves through all of Eversong Forest) separates the rebuilt Silvermoon from the ruins of the western half. However it is still bigger than current Horde cities. * Murder Row * The Bazaar * Court of the Sun * Sunfury Spire * The Royal Exhange * Walk of Elders * The Dead Scar * Ruins of Silvermoon Notable Characters Lor'themar Theron is the Regent of Quel'Thalas and leader of the blood elves on Azeroth in prince Kael'thas' absence. Halduron Brightwing is Silvermoon's new Ranger-General, and is the blood elves' military commander on Azeroth. Grand Magister Rommath is the leader of all blood elf magi on Azeroth, and is a fiercely loyal servant to Kael'thas. M'uru is the Naaru that the blood elves captured and is the source of the blood knight's power in the Light. He can be found beneath the Paladin trainers area. For a complete list of characters, see List of Silvermoon NPCs. Points of Interest The following points of interest will be available in the Silvermoon city: * Two banks * Two auction houses * Two inns * Eleven mailboxes * Flight master outside the city (new arrivals won't be dropped into a huge crowd of players upon their arrival). * A Portal for travel to the Undercity Transportation In beta, the only flight path connecting to Silvermoon is to Tranquillien in Ghostlands. Teleportation to the Undercity is available for characters level 10 and above via an NPC near the mage trainers. Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Sorim Lightsong has the Silvermoon repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-blood elf Horde players to obtain the right to ride Hawkstriders. *In the beta, as a tribute to the first Blood Elf to hit level 67 in the beta (Bachi), Blizzard named one of the Paladin trainers in Silvermoon City Bachi. Category:Zone:Eversong Woods Category:City:Silvermoon Category:Cities Category:Blood Elf territories Category:Burning Crusade Category:Coming Soon Category:Future Zones